


Drink You In

by irish_trash_cash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, chapter 3 will undoubtedly be smut, i'll get to posting chapter 2 soon, i'm a sucker for drunken handsiness, this was a request i had to fill and i feel like it needed a better ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_trash_cash/pseuds/irish_trash_cash
Summary: Hanzo is a huge lightweight when it came to drinking. Because of this, he preferred to keep his drinks light and alternate with glasses of water or juice if he had anything too strong. But you had his eye for a while since he joined Overwatch, and after a very successful mission, he couldn’t help giving in to your offer to partake in a drinking game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a request I filled on my askblog, and I figured it needed a full ending. Take this trash away from me.

You were pretty sure it was because you had been the one to ask him- you’d noticed his sidelong glances and grumpy attitude every time you talked to him for a while now, and with Genji’s help, you were able to figure out he may have had a crush on you. How adorable. You were trying to act casual when you asked him- you’d already changed out of your armor and had unzipped your uniform halfway, lounging around in a tank top with the undersuit sleeves tied around your waist. And the look on Hanzo’s face when you approached him- the way his eyes roamed down your body in a quick once-over- you were hopeful this night would end exactly how you’d wanted.

You were such a tease, and he knew that. But Hanzo already had a few drinks already, and was planning on going to bed. But you managed to convince him- a hand on your hip and your head cocked, it didn’t take long before he sighed and lazily followed you to the conversation pit, taking a hesitant seat on the couch between you and Reinhardt, who immediately slapped him on the back and handed him a shot glass. You’d all pitched in to have them custom-made, and you silently studied Hanzo’s expression and the slight smile on his face as he turned the small glass over in his hands, studying the circling, blue dragons on the side.

The game started out alright. You could hold your liquor almost as well as Reinhardt, so you planned on being one of the last people standing. Ten minutes in, and Lucio was already being carried out by Hana, cursing in Korean as the DJ laughed and leaned against her, slurring about his “froggy pajama pants.” Half an hour in, and it was down to you, Reinhardt, Lena, 76, and Ana, along with McCree and Hanzo, both looking like they were about to pass out. It was then that Hanzo lazily mumbled to himself and laid his head on your shoulder, down for the count. You tried your best not to move as you shot a hand gesture over at Genji, who chose to stay sober, standing across the room looking at you like a proud parent.

An hour and fifteen minutes in, the only ones left were yourself, a German Giant, a Brit, and a genetically enhanced super soldier- so naturally you all came to an agreement to call it a night. It was then that you realized Genji had left.

So you took it upon yourself to move Hanzo back to his room, slipping an arm under his and dragging him off the couch, cursing loudly when his legs eventually went stiff and he slowly fell forward, dragging you to the floor with him. You sat there on the floor for a minute, glaring daggers at the back of his neck before pushing yourself up and trying to carry him. But goddamn was he heavy. When you were halfway through dragging him to his room, Hanzo came to, mumbling and grabbing onto you like a baby as he struggled to stand himself up. Then he stopped, turned to look at you, and fell forward again.

Only this time it wasn’t to the floor- it was into the wall, and you could only stand there in shock as Hanzo nuzzled your neck, running his shaky hands over your waist and muttering in what you assumed was Japanese. 

Straightening yourself out, you moved to push him off. You weren’t at all _opposed_ to the idea of Hanzo pinning you to a wall and speaking to you in his native tongue, but now was not the time. Hanzo was drunk, and you were cranky because he wouldn’t cooperate, so getting handsy with the drunken team bowman was not the best idea in the middle of the hall at 3 AM.

But Hanzo was persistent. As you egged him along into a slow stride, he couldn’t help but give your waist a squeeze and wrap his other hand around your front, holding on tightly to your shoulder as you guided him. His mouth found its way to your collarbone, well-exposed by the neckline of your tank top, and he pressed his lips to your skin. Your patience was really wearing thin as he moved his way up your neck, leaning into you more and pushing you toward the wall again as he bit down hard on your pulse point.

Do you yell for someone? Do you knock him out? You weren’t sure what to do that would make anyone think you _weren’t_ into this, so you decided to push him off and deliver a moderate slap to the left side of his face. You were’t disturbed by his actions, not at all- but that was just the last straw. Any more of this and you’d likely lose any semblance of modesty and respect for the very attractive man, pinning you to the wall, his lips on your neck and his hands roaming over your body. 

As soon as your hand made contact with his cheek, Hanzo jumped back, eyes wide and breath heavy like you’d just woken him up from a very bad dream. And like that he was back to normal, as if he was never drunk to begin with. Hanzo spat out an apology, smoothing his hair back into its tie and giving you a slight bow as he turned on his heel, nearly falling over as he stumbled down the hall toward his room. 

All you could do was stand there, unable to ignore the growing heat on your face and in your stomach. You’d both had a lot to drink. It was just the alcohol. Hanzo couldn’t possibly feel anything toward you. But as you felt a slight sting on your neck, your eyes opened wide as you looked down, quickly pulling up your undersuit and zipping it back in place, because there was no way you’d let anyone see that Hanzo Shimada had left an obnoxious hickey, right on your collarbone.


End file.
